Äâå áîëüøèå ïðîáëåìû
by Sejr
Summary: Ëó÷øèé ñïîñîá ðåøèòü äâå ïðîáëåìû ñðàçó - çàñòàâèòü èõ ðàçáèðàòüñÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Íî íå òîëüêî Êðîóôîðä òàê ñ÷èòàåò. Þìîð, ÿîé.


Äâå áîëüøèå ïðîáëåìû  
  
- Ìèñòåð Êðîóôîðä, ÿ ïîëàãàþ? - ãîñïîæà Ñýòîÿìà, îäåòàÿ ñ èñêëþ÷èòåëüíûì âêóñîì ïðèÿòíàÿ ÿïîíêà ñðåäíèõ ëåò, îòëîæèëà â ñòîðîíó àêêóðàòíóþ ñòîïî÷êó áóìàã è ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñîáåñåäíèêà. Áðýä Êðîóôîðä êèâíóë â îòâåò è ïîñòàðàëñÿ ïî âîçìîæíîñòè íåïðèíóæäåííî óñòðîèòüñÿ â êðåñëå. Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñîçäàòü âèäèìîñòü íåïðèíóæäåííîñòè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ãëóïåå, ÷åì ñåé÷àñ â ýòîì êàáèíåòå ïåðåä ýòèì ñòîëîì îí ñåáÿ íå ÷óâñòâîâàë óæå î÷åíü äàâíî.   
  
- Ìíå æàëü, ìèñòåð Êðîóôîðä, ÷òî ïðèõîäèòñÿ îòðûâàòü âàñ îò äåë, íî íàì î÷åíü íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü. È, áîþñü, ýòî áóäåò íå ñàìûé ïðèÿòíûé ðàçãîâîð…  
  
Êðîóôîðä îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå è ñêðåñòèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè. Â ïðèíöèïå, íå íàäî áûëî áûòü îðàêóëîì, ÷òîáû äîãàäàòüñÿ. Ñëèøêîì ñïîêîéíî ïðîøëè ñåíòÿáðü è ïåðâàÿ ïîëîâèíà îêòÿáðÿ. Çà ïîëòîðà ìåñÿöà âñåãî îäíà ìèññèÿ, ñ êîòîðîé çàïðîñòî ñïðàâèëàñü áû êó÷êà óëè÷íîé øïàíû. Âàéññ òèõî êîïîøèëèñü â ñâîåì ìàãàçèí÷èêå, áóäòî òîðãîâàëè è ñîáèðàëèñü òîðãîâàòü öâåòàìè âñþ æèçíü. Êóðñ àêöèé íå ïàäàë, íå ïîäñêàêèâàë è äàæå íå îáåùàë ñäâèíóòüñÿ ñ ïîêàçàòåëåé êîíöà àâãóñòà. Ïîýòîìó îí íå îñîáåííî óäèâèëñÿ, êîãäà ïðèÿòíûé ãîëîñ ñåêðåòàðøè ñîîáùèë ïî òåëåôîíó, ÷òî ãîñïîæà Ñýòîÿìà î÷åíü õîòåëà áû âèäåòü åãî â øêîëå â ñàìîå áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ.   
  
- Âèäèòå ëè, ïîäðîñòêîâûé âîçðàñò âñåãäà ïðèíîñèò ñ ñîáîé ìàññó ïðîáëåì. Îñîáåííî ó ìàëü÷èêîâ: ó íèõ ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî èíòåðåñîâ çà ñòåíàìè øêîëû è ó÷åáà íåâîëüíî îòñòóïàåò íà âòîðîé ïëàí. Ïðîèñõîäèò ñâîåîáðàçíàÿ ïîòåðÿ æèçíåííûõ îðèåíòèðîâ… Ýòî íîðìàëüíî, íî èíîãäà ñèòóàöèÿ ñòàíîâèòñÿ êðèòè÷åñêîé è òðåáóåòñÿ âìåøàòåëüñòâî âçðîñëûõ.   
  
Îòâëå÷åííîå íà÷àëî áåñåäû íàñòîðàæèâàëî. Êðîóôîðä óëûáíóëñÿ:  
  
- Âû, áåçóñëîâíî, ïðàâû, íî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê âñå ýòî ñâÿçàíî ñ Íàãè? Îí äàâíî ïåðåðîñ ýòè ïðîáëåìû… Íàãè äîñòàòî÷íî âçðîñëûé ÷åëîâåê, ÷òîáû ñåðüåçíî îòíîñèòüñÿ ê ñâîèì îáÿçàííîñòÿì – è ê ó÷åáå â òîì ÷èñëå…  
  
Ãîñïîæà Ñýòîÿìà âçäîõíóëà:  
  
- Ìíå áû íå õîòåëîñü âàñ ðàçî÷àðîâûâàòü, íî ñ íåêîòîðûõ ïîð ó íàñ ñ Íàãè… îïðåäåëåííûå ïðîáëåìû. Íàñêîëüêî âû çíàåòå, â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îí ñòàë ÷àñòî îáùàòüñÿ ñ êîìïàíèåé ðåáÿò èç ìóíèöèïàëüíîé øêîëû. - Êðîóôîðä, ïîíèìàþùå êèâíóë, õîòÿ ñëûøàë î êîìïàíèè ðåáÿò èç ìóíèöèïàëüíîé øêîëû â ïåðâûé ðàç. – Ó÷èòûâàÿ íåêîòîðûå òðóäíîñòè â îáùåíèè ñ îäíîêëàññíèêàìè, ýòî íåóäèâèòåëüíî. Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ìû çàêðûâàëè ãëàçà íà äóðíóþ ðåïóòàöèþ ýòèõ ðåáÿò. – Äèðåêòðèñà ñäåëàëà âûðàçèòåëüíóþ ïàóçó. - Ïîêà ýòî íå ñêàçûâàëîñü íà åãî óñïåâàåìîñòè. Îäíàêî, â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îí ñòàë íåáðåæíî îòíîñèòüñÿ ê äîìàøíåé ðàáîòå. Îí ñîâåðøåííî çàïóñòèë íåêîòîðûå ïðåäìåòû è ñèñòåìàòè÷åñêè ïðîïóñêàåò çàíÿòèÿ… Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îòìåòêè Íàãè äàâíî äîëæíû áûëè âàñ íàñòîðîæèòü.  
  
Êðîóôîðä ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèïîìíèòü, êîãäà Íàãè â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç èíôîðìèðîâàë åãî î ñâîèõ îöåíêàõ. Ïîëó÷èëîñü ÷òî-òî îêîëî ñåðåäèíû ìàðòà.   
  
- Ìû íåîäíîêðàòíî áåñåäîâàëè ñ Íàãè. Ìû äàæå ñîáèðàëèñü âûçâàòü âàñ â øêîëó ðàíüøå, íî, ïîñêîëüêó âû âåñü ñåíòÿáðü áûëè â Áîñòîíå ó ñåñòðû…   
  
Êðîóôîðä ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî áðîâè ïîìèìî âîëè ïîëçóò ââåðõ.  
  
Ãîñïîæà Ñýòîÿìà óëûáíóëàñü:  
  
- Íàãè ñâîåâðåìåííî ïîñòàâèë íàñ â èçâåñòíîñòü. Ïîçäðàâëÿåì âàñ ñ ðîæäåíèåì ïëåìÿííèêà! Îäíàêî íå áóäåì îòâëåêàòüñÿ… Îñîáåííî ïëà÷åâíîå ïîëîæåíèå ñ ïðåäìåòàìè, êîòîðûå íà÷àëèñü â ýòîì ãîäó. Ìàëü÷èê êàòåãîðè÷åñêè íå ñïðàâëÿåòñÿ ñ ïðîãðàììîé ïî âòîðîìó èíîñòðàííîìó ÿçûêó: ó íåãî íåò íè îäíîé ïîëîæèòåëüíîé îöåíêè çà òåñò. Ïðè ýòîì îí äàæå íå ïûòàåòñÿ äîãíàòü îäíîêëàññíèêîâ: îòâëåêàåòñÿ ñàì è ìåøàåò çàíèìàòüñÿ äðóãèì ðåáÿòàì. Îäíàêî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ñèòóàöèÿ îáîñòðèëàñü äî ïðåäåëà. Ó ìàëü÷èêà âñåãäà áûëè íàïðÿæåííûå îòíîøåíèÿ ñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì. Âçÿòü õîòÿ áû åãî êîíôëèêò ñ ó÷èòåëåì íåìåöêîãî… È òåïåðü, êîãäà ãîñïîäèí Êîõó ëåæèò â áîëüíèöå…  
  
- À ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ ãîñïîäèíîì Êîõó? – ðàññåÿíî ñïðîñèë Êðîóôîðä, êîòîðûé âñå åùå ïîòðÿñåííî ïåðåâàðèâàë èíôîðìàöèþ.  
  
Ãîñïîæà Ñýòîÿìà îïóñòèëà ãëàçà:  
  
- Ñ ãîñïîäèíîì Êîõó ïðîèçîøåë íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé. Âî âòîðíèê, ïðÿìî íà çàíÿòèè ó êëàññà Íàãè íà íåãî óïàë áîëüøîé êóñîê ïîòîëî÷íîãî ïîêðûòèÿ. Âñå áûëè ïîòðÿñåíû: â øêîëå òîëüêî ìåñÿö íàçàä ñäåëàëè ðåìîíò. È ýòî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê íà ïðîøëîé íåäåëå åãî åäâà íå ïðèäàâèëî øêàôîì, à äâå íåäåëè íàçàä – êëàññíîé äîñêîé, à â ñåðåäèíå ñåíòÿáðÿ åãî ÷óäîì ñïàñëè èç íåñãîðàåìîãî ñåéôà… Ñåé÷àñ ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ ðåìîíòèðîâàòü êàáèíåò çàíîâî… Íî ýòî íå îòíîñèòñÿ ê äåëó! – Ãîëîñ äèðåêòðèñû ñòàë òâåðæå. – ß ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàþ âàøå æåëàíèå îòäàòü ìàëü÷èêà ó÷èòüñÿ èìåííî â íàøó øêîëó. Ìû äàåì ïðåêðàñíîå ãóìàíèòàðíîå îáðàçîâàíèå, à çíàíèå íåñêîëüêèõ èíîñòðàííûõ ÿçûêîâ â íàøå âðåìÿ ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî. Íî ìû òàêæå ïðåäúÿâëÿåì âûñîêèå òðåáîâàíèÿ ê äèñöèïëèíå è ñàìîäèñöèïëèíå ó÷åíèêîâ è âñåãäà ñòàðàëèñü äåðæàòü ìàðêó. Èòîãîâûå îöåíêè Íàãè çà ýòîò ìåñÿö è åãî ïîâåäåíèå ïîçâîëÿþò ñäåëàòü âûâîä, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê íå ñîîòâåòñòâóåò íàøèì òðåáîâàíèÿì. Ïîýòîìó, áîþñü, ÿ âûíóæäåíà ðåêîìåíäîâàòü âàì íàéòè äðóãóþ øêîëó! - ïðèïå÷àòàëà ãîñïîæà Ñýòîÿìà è âåæëèâî óëûáíóëàñü.  
  
Âîò èìåííî çà òàêóþ ñïîñîáíîñòü ñîîáùàòü íåïðèÿòíåéøèå âåùè ñ ó÷àñòëèâîé óëûáêîé íà ëèöå îí íåíàâèäåë âåñòè ïåðåãîâîðû ñ ÿïîíöàìè. Êðîóôîðä çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ âåæëèâî êèâíóòü â îòâåò:  
  
- Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ìû åùå ìîæåì èñïðàâèòü ñèòóàöèþ. ß ïîãîâîðþ ñ Íàãè, îí ïîíÿòëèâûé ìàëü÷èê è, îáåùàþ, íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì áîëüøå íå áóäåò. – Îí ïî âîçìîæíîñòè îáàÿòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ. - È åùå… Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ìîÿ… ôèðìà âïîëíå ñïîñîáíà ïîìî÷ü âàì ñî ñðåäñòâàìè íà íåáîëüøîé êîñìåòè÷åñêèé ðåìîíò!  
  
Äèðåêòðèñà ïîäíÿëà íà Êðîóôîðäà íåïðîíèöàåìûé âçãëÿä è êèâíóëà:  
  
- Íó, åñëè âû îáåùàåòå èñïðàâèòü ñèòóàöèþ ñ íåìåöêèì… Äóìàþ, íåò íèêàêîé ïðè÷èíû îòêàçàòü ìàëü÷èêó â èñïûòàòåëüíîì ñðîêå. Îñîáåííî ó÷èòûâàÿ åãî ïðîøëûå óñïåõè…  
  
Ðàñêëàíÿâøèñü ñ ãîñïîæîé Ñýòîÿìà, Êðîóôîðä âûøåë íà óëèöó. Õîëîäíûé îñåííèé âåòåð òóò æå ïðîáðàëñÿ çà âîðîòíèê ïèäæàêà. Êðîóôîðä ñî âñåé ñèëû õëîïíóë äâåðöåé ìàøèíû, ïîâåðíóë êëþ÷ è ðåçêî íàæàë íà ïåäàëü. Ëèäåðó Øâàðö óæå äàâíî òàê íå õîòåëîñü êîãî-íèáóäü óáèòü.  
  
* * *  
  
Â ãîñòèíîé áûëî ïðîòèâîåñòåñòâåííî òèõî äëÿ ðåçèäåíöèè Øâàðö. Ãðîìêî òèêàëè ÷àñû íà ñòåíå. Íèêòî íå ñïîðèë, íå ñòó÷àë ïî êëàâèøàì íîóòáóêà è íå øåëåñòåë ñòðàíèöàìè, õîòÿ ïîñëå óæèíà â ãîñòèíîé ñîáðàëèñü âñå, êðîìå Íàãè. ×åðíàÿ ñòðåëêà íàñòåííûõ ÷àñîâ ìåäëåííî ïîäïîëçàëà ê ïîëîâèíå âîñüìîãî, à îí åùå íå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ.   
  
Ôàðôàðåëëî áîÿçëèâî ïîåæèëñÿ è åùå ðàç îçàáî÷åííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Êðîóôîðäà. Àìåðèêàíåö ñïîêîéíî ñèäåë â êðåñëå è âíèìàòåëüíî ÷èòàë ãàçåòó. Ïî íàáëþäåíèÿì Ôàðôàðåëëî, ãàçåòà áûëà çà ïðîøëûé ìåñÿö, è Êðîóôîðä íå ïåðåâîðà÷èâàë ñòðàíèöó óæå ïîë÷àñà. Âñå ýòî êàê-òî íàñòîðàæèâàëî, îñîáåííî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê çà âåñü äåíü, ñ ñàìîãî âîçâðàùåíèÿ èç øêîëû, îí íå ñêàçàë íè ñëîâà äëèííåå «íåò» è «äà»… Ôàðôàðåëëî ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà Øóëüäèõà, íàäåÿñü íàéòè ïîääåðæêó, íî áåçóñïåøíî. Íåìåö ñèäåë íà ñòîëå è êóðèë, ñ ìå÷òàòåëüíî-îòñóòñòâóþùèì âèäîì ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ñóìåðêè çà îêíîì è âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè áðîñàÿ âçãëÿä òî íà íàñòåííûå, òî íà ñâîè íàðó÷íûå ÷àñû. Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, åìó ñåé÷àñ íå áûëî äåëà íè äî Êðîóôîðäà, íè äî Øâàðö. Ôàðôàðåëëî òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë è ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàññìàòðèâàòü øíóðêè íà ñîáñòâåííûõ áîòèíêàõ. Âðåìÿ ïîëçëî êàê êëóáû ñèãàðåòíîãî äûìà.  
  
Êîãäà Øóëüäèõ âûêóðèë íåèçâåñòíî êàêóþ ïî ñ÷åòó ñèãàðåòó, Ôàðôàðåëëî èçó÷èë ïåðåïëåòåíèå øíóðêîâ íàèçóñòü, à ñòðåëêà äîáðàëàñü äî áåç äâàäöàòè âîñåìü, âõîäíàÿ äâåðü òèõîíüêî îòêðûëàñü è, íàêîíåö, ïîÿâèëñÿ Íàãè. Îí ñáðîñèë øêîëüíóþ ñóìêó íà ïîë, ñòÿíóë áîòèíêè è òîëüêî òîãäà çàìåòèë, ÷òî â ãîñòèíîé åùå êòî-òî åñòü.   
  
- À ìû óæå è íå íàäåÿëèñü òåáÿ äîæäàòüñÿ… - Êðîóôîðä îïóñòèë ãàçåòó, è îò åãî óäèâèòåëüíî ñïîêîéíîãî ãîëîñà ó Ôàðôàðåëëî ïî ñïèíå ïðîáåæàëè íåïðèÿòíûå ìóðàøêè.   
  
Íàãè ïîâåñèë êóðòêó íà âåøàëêó è îòâåòèë íå ìåíåå ñïîêîéíûì, ïî÷òè ñêó÷àþùèì òîíîì:  
  
- Äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ. Ðàçáèðàëè òåñòû ïî ìàòåìàòèêå. Ïðèøëîñü çàäåðæàòüñÿ.   
  
- Äî âîñüìè ÷àñîâ âå÷åðà?   
  
- Äî âîñüìè ÷àñîâ âå÷åðà.   
  
- Íàãè. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü. Íå äóìàë, ÷òî íàì ïðèäåòñÿ êàñàòüñÿ ýòîé òåìû… Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ èìåë äîñòàòî÷íî íåïðèÿòíûé ðàçãîâîð ñ ãîñïîæîé Ñýòîÿìà.  
  
– â ãîëîñå Êðîóôîðäà íà÷èíàë ïðîáëåñêèâàòü òùàòåëüíî ñêðûâàåìûé ìåòàëë. Îí àêêóðàòíî ñëîæèë ãàçåòó è èñïûòóþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà Íàãè. Ôàðôàðåëëî íå âûäåðæàë è îòâåðíóëñÿ. Íà ëèöå ìàëü÷èêà íå îòðàçèëîñü ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íèêàêèõ ýìîöèé. Òîëüêî ñìåðòåëüíàÿ ñêóêà è ìûñëü «Íó âîò, îïÿòü íà÷èíàåòñÿ!». Ñóäÿ ïî óñìåøêå Øóëüäèõà, Ôàðôàðåëëî óãàäàë.  
  
Êðîóôîðä ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë è ñìåøîê Øóëüäèõà, è ðåàêöèþ Íàãè è ïðîäîëæàë:  
  
- È ÿ áûë íåïðèÿòíî óäèâëåí òåì, ÷òî òû, êàê îêàçàëîñü, íàõîäèøüñÿ â ñïèñêàõ íà îò÷èñëåíèå. Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÿ ïðèëîæèë äîñòàòî÷íî óñèëèé, ÷òîáû òåáÿ ïðèíÿëè â îäíó èç ëó÷øèõ ÷àñòíûõ øêîë Òîêèî. – Â îòâåò òîò æå íåïðîáèâàåìûé âçãëÿä.  
  
- Íàãè, êàê ýòî ïîíèìàòü? Ïðîïóùåííûå çàíÿòèÿ, ïðîáëåìû ñ óñïåâàåìîñòüþ, êîíôëèêòû ñ ó÷èòåëÿìè… ß íå áóäó ñåé÷àñ êàñàòüñÿ òåìû ñ ñåñòðîé èç Áîñòîíà, î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè êîòîðîé ÿ óñëûøàë óòðîì îò ãîñïîæè Ñýòîÿìà. Íî èíöèäåíò ñ ãîñïîäèíîì Êîõó ïåðåõîäèò âñå ãðàíèöû!  
  
Øóëüäèõ ñîñêîëüçíóë ñî ñòîëà è ïîãàñèë îêóðîê â ïåïåëüíèöå:  
  
- Áðýä… Íå íàäî òàê çàâîäèòüñÿ ïî ïóñòÿêàì. Ó ðåáåíêà òðóäíûé âîçðàñò, íî íèêòî íå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî áóäåò ëåãêî… À ïðîáëåìû ñ ó÷èòåëÿìè áûâàþò ó âñåõ ïîäðîñòêîâ, òîëüêî íå ó âñåõ åñòü òàêîé áëåñòÿùèé ñïîñîá èõ ðåøèòü. Ïóñòü ïîëüçóåòñÿ!  
  
- ß ñåãîäíÿ äîñòàòî÷íî âûñëóøàë ïðî òðóäíûõ ïîäðîñòêîâ! Íàãè íå ïîäðîñòîê, Íàãè äîñòàòî÷íî ñîçíàòåëüíûé ÷åëîâåê, ÷òîáû îòâå÷àòü çà ñâîè ïîñòóïêè. Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî îí ñàì íàæèë ñåáå ìàññó ïðîáëåì, ÿ åùå âûíóæäåí îïëà÷èâàòü ðåìîíò êàáèíåòà!   
  
Êðîóôîðä íàãðàäèë íåìöà âçãëÿäîì, îò êîòîðîãî Ôàðôàðåëëî ñíîâà íåïðèÿòíî ïîõîëîäåë, è äàæå íà ëèöå Íàãè îòðàçèëîñü íåêîòîðîå áåñïîêîéñòâî. Âçãëÿäà íå îöåíèë òîëüêî ñàì Øóëüäèõ. Êàê ñî çëîñòüþ êîíñòàòèðîâàë Êðîóôîðä, òåëåïàò áûë â ñëèøêîì õîðîøåì íàñòðîåíèè, ÷òîáû îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà ïîäîáíûå ìåëî÷è.   
  
- Òàê âîò, ìíå âñå ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ. Åñëè òû Øâàðö, òî áóäü äîáð, âûïîëíÿé âñå ñâîè îáÿçàííîñòè êàê ñëåäóåò. È íèêàêèõ áîëüøå ãóëÿíèé è «äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ çàíÿòèé ïî ìàòåìàòèêå». Ïîêà íå èñïðàâèøü îöåíêè, ïîíÿòíî?  
  
Íàãè ïîäæàë ãóáû:  
  
- Äà, Áðýä. Êîíå÷íî. Ïîíÿòíî. – Îí çàêèíóë íà ïëå÷î ñóìêó è ïðîòîïàë ïî ëåñòíèöå. Íàâåðõó îãëóøèòåëüíî õëîïíóëà äâåðü. Â ãîñòèíîé ñíîâà ñòàëî òèõî.  
  
- È âñå ðàâíî, Êðîóôîðä, ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû òàê âçúåëñÿ íà ðåáåíêà? Äàé åìó âðåìÿ, îí ïåðåáåñèòñÿ è ñíîâà áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå. – Øóëüäèõ åùå ðàç áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà ÷àñû, ñíÿë ñ âåøàëêè ïàëüòî, íàêèíóë øàðô è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. Êðîóôîðä ìðà÷íî íàáëþäàë çà ñáîðàìè íåìöà. Ïî îòáëåñêàì áåøåíñòâà â ãëàçàõ íà÷àëüíèêà Ôàðôàðåëëî äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî îæèäàåòñÿ âòîðàÿ ïîðöèÿ ãðîçû. Øóëüäèõ íàêèíóë ïàëüòî è ïîâåðíóë äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó.  
  
- Øóëüäèõ…  
  
- Äà?  
  
- À òû êóäà ñîáðàëñÿ?  
  
Íåìåö îáåðíóëñÿ ñ âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà íå õóæå, ÷åì áûëî òîëüêî ÷òî ó Íàãè.  
  
- Êðîóôîðä, â ÷åì äåëî? Ó íàñ, êàæåòñÿ, ñâîáîäíûé âå÷åð, òàê? È ÿ ñîáèðàþñü èñïîëüçîâàòü åãî ïî ñîáñòâåííîìó óñìîòðåíèþ. Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà, êóäà èìåííî ÿ èäó? Ôàðôàðåëëî ñ îïàñêîé âçãëÿíóë íà øåôà. Îò ïîñëåäíåé ôðàçû ëèäåð Øâàðö ïðèøåë â ñîñòîÿíèå áåëîãî êàëåíèÿ.  
  
- Îãðîìíàÿ ðàçíèöà. Ïîòîìó ÷òî âåñü ýòîò áåäëàì ìíå íàäîåë. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ, êîãäà îäèí çàíèìàåòñÿ íåèçâåñòíî ÷åì öåëûìè äíÿìè, à äðóãîé øëÿåòñÿ ÷åðò çíàåò ãäå êàæäóþ íî÷ü äî ïÿòè óòðà!  
  
- Áðýä, ÿ íå ïîíÿë, ÿ õîòü ðàç ïðîâàëèë ìèññèþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå âûñïàëñÿ? ß õîòü ðàç íå ïðèåõàë ïî ïåðâîìó æå çâîíêó? Òîãäà êàêîãî äüÿâîëà?  
  
- Äà íåò, âñå íîðìàëüíî! Òîëüêî âñÿ äèñöèïëèíà êàòèòñÿ ê ÷åðòÿì ñîáà÷üèì, à ÿ âûíóæäåí ñèäåòü äîìà è ðàñõëåáûâàòü âàøè èäèîòñêèå ïðîáëåìû! Õîòÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå, ïðîáëåì ó ìåíÿ âñåãî äâå – ýòî âû ñ Íàãè è âàøå íàïëåâàòåëüñêîå îòíîøåíèå ê îáÿçàííîñòÿì!   
  
Ãëàçà Øóëüäèõà ñóçèëèñü:  
  
- Ýòî ïîíèìàòü êàê ïðèêàç îñòàâàòüñÿ äîìà?  
  
- Ýòî ïîíèìàòü êàê ïðèêàç êàòèòüñÿ íà âñå ÷åòûðå ñòîðîíû, åñëè õî÷åøü!  
  
- Äà, Áðýäëè. Êîíå÷íî, Áðýäëè. Êàê ñêàæåøü, Áðýäëè!  
  
Íåìåö ïîâåñèë ïàëüòî íà êðþ÷îê, ðàçìîòàë øàðô è ïîäíÿëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå. Íàâåðõó õëîïíóëà åùå îäíà äâåðü.  
  
Â ãîñòèíîé îñòàëèñü òîëüêî Êðîóôîðä è Ôàðôàðåëëî. Êðîóôîðä íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ñìîòðåë âñëåä Øóëüäèõó è ïåðåâîäèë äûõàíèå. Ïîòîì ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ è îñòàíîâèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì íà Ôàðôàðåëëî. Èðëàíäåö èíñòèíêòèâíî ñæàëñÿ. Ëèäåð Øâàðö ïðîêðóòèë â ãîëîâå ñïèñîê âîçìîæíûõ ïðåòåíçèé, íî íå íàøåë íè÷åãî äîñòîéíîãî âíèìàíèÿ, à ïîòîìó òîëüêî çëîáíî ñâåðêíóë î÷êàìè:  
  
- È íå÷åãî òóò òîð÷àòü è ïÿëèòüñÿ íà ìåíÿ êàê ïîñëåäíèé êðåòèí! – îí ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âûëåòåë èç ãîñòèíîé.  
  
* * *  
  
Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî íà êóõíå âèñåëî ãðîáîâîå ìîë÷àíèå. Íàãè ñåðäèòî êîâûðÿëñÿ â òàðåëêå. Ôàðôàðåëëî ñòàðàëñÿ âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê ìîæíî òèøå è ïðèâëåêàòü êàê ìîæíî ìåíüøå âíèìàíèÿ. Øóëüäèõ, äåìîíñòðàòèâíî ïîëóîòâåðíóâøèñü îò Êðîóôîðäà, ïèë êîôå. È òîëüêî ñàì Êðîóôîðä â óäèâèòåëüíî ïðèïîäíÿòîì íàñòðîåíèè øóðøàë íà ýòîò ðàç ñâåæåé ãàçåòîé è òîëüêî âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ñëåãêà óëûáàëñÿ ñîáñòâåííîé ÷àøêå ÷àÿ. È ýòî âûçûâàëî åùå áîëüøèå ïîäîçðåíèÿ, ÷åì â÷åðàøíåå ìðà÷íîå ñïîêîéñòâèå. Íàêîíåö, ÷àé çàêîí÷èëñÿ, Îðàêóë îòëîæèë ãàçåòó è îãëÿäåë ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ:  
  
- ß íàäåþñü, âñå ïðåêðàñíî ïîìíÿò â÷åðàøíèé ðàçãîâîð î äèñöèïëèíå? – Íàãè óãðþìî êèâíóë, à Øóëüäèõ îòîðâàëñÿ îò êîôå. – Îòëè÷íî. Òàê âîò, ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ ÿ äóìàë íàä ýòèì âîïðîñîì è íàøåë âåëèêîëåïíîå ðåøåíèå ñðàçó äâóõ íàøèõ ïðîáëåì. Ïîñêîëüêó ó Íàãè, ñåðüåçíûå ïðîáëåìû ñ ó÷åáîé, à òåáå, Øóëüäèõ, âñå ðàâíî íå÷åì çàíÿòü ñâîáîäíûå âå÷åðà, áóäåò ïîëåçíî, åñëè òû íåìíîãî ïîìîæåøü Íàãè ñ íåìåöêèì! Ãëóïî áûëî áû òðàòèòüñÿ íà ðåïåòèòîðîâ, èìåÿ â ðàñïîðÿæåíèè íîñèòåëÿ ÿçûêà! – Ïðèïå÷àòàë Êðîóôîðä è óëûáíóëñÿ.  
  
Íàãè ñ óæàñîì ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé:   
  
- Áðýä, òû âåäü íå âñåðüåç, äà?  
  
- Åùå êàê âñåðüåç! Äàþ âàì ñðîê äî êîíöà äåêàáðÿ, è åñëè ê òîìó âðåìåíè îöåíêè Íàãè óëó÷øàòñÿ, ìû ñíîâà ïîãîâîðèì î âîïðîñàõ äèñöèïëèíû. Íà÷èíàòü ìîæåòå ïðÿìî ñåãîäíÿ! – Êðîóôîðä ñíîâà óëûáíóëñÿ è âûøåë èç êóõíè.  
  
* * *  
  
- Åñëè ó òåáÿ ñàìîãî íè õðåíà íåò ëè÷íîé æèçíè, òî ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî åå íå äîëæíî áûòü ó îñòàëüíûõ!!!  
  
Äâåðü ñ òðåñêîì õëîïíóëà è â êîìíàòó âëåòåë Øóëüäèõ. Ïîêà íåìåö ïåðåâîäèë äûõàíèå, Íàãè òàêòè÷íî ìîë÷àë è âûæèäàë óäîáíîãî ìîìåíòà. Êðîóôîðä Êðîóôîðäîì, íî åùå îñòàâàëàñü íàäåæäà äîãîâîðèòüñÿ ñ íåìöåì. Çà äåíü îí òùàòåëüíî ïðîäóìàë òàêòèêó, ñòðàòåãèþ è ëîãè÷åñêèå äîâîäû è ïðèøåë ê âûâîäó, ÷òî øàíñîâ íà óñïåõ ó íåãî íå òàê óæ ìàëî.   
  
Íàêîíåö, Øóëüäèõ ñ òîñêîé ïîñìîòðåë íà ñòîïêó ïîñîáèé ïî íåìåöêîé ãðàììàòèêå íà ñòîëå. Òðè ñïðàâî÷íèêà, äâà ñëîâàðÿ è òîëñòåííûé êèðïè÷ «Ïðàêòè÷åñêîãî êóðñà íåìåöêîãî ÿçûêà»:  
  
- Ïðèñòðåëèòå ìåíÿ, åñëè ÿ ñàì âñ¸ ýòî ïîìíþ…   
  
Íàãè ðåøèë, ÷òî ìîìåíò äëÿ íàñòóïëåíèÿ íàñòàë:  
  
- Øó… À òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî âñå ýòî êàê-òî ãëóïî?  
  
Ìðà÷íûé âçãëÿä â îòâåò.  
  
- Âñÿ ýòà èäåÿ ñ íåìåöêèì…   
  
Åùå áîëåå ìðà÷íûé âçãëÿä.  
  
- Òåáå ñîâåðøåííî íå õî÷åòñÿ çàíèìàòüñÿ ýòîé åðóíäîé, òàê?  
  
Íàãè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïî÷òè ïîáåäèë. Âçãëÿä Øóëüäèõà ñòàë ãîðàçäî áîëåå çàèíòåðåñîâàííûì:   
  
- È ÷òî òû ïðåäëàãàåøü?  
  
- Íó… ß ïîñòàðàþñü èñïðàâèòü îöåíêè êàê-íèáóäü ñàì… Ñî âðåìåíåì Áðýä óñïîêîèòñÿ. Òîãäà ñ íèì ìîæíî áóäåò ñïîêîéíî ïîãîâîðèòü. ß ñêàæó, ÷òî ïîñòàðàþñü çàêîí÷èòü ïîëóãîäèå ñ îòëè÷èåì. À îò òåáÿ ïîòðåáóåòñÿ òîëüêî èçâèíèòüñÿ è ïîîáåùàòü áîëüøå íå ïðîïàäàòü…   
  
Â ãëàçàõ Øóëüäèõà áëåñíóëî ñòîëüêî ìåòàëëà, ÷òî Íàãè èñïóãàëñÿ.   
  
- Ïðîñòî èçâèíèòüñÿ?! Íó íå-åò… Åñëè Êðîóôîðä ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ÿ ïðèïîëçó ê íåìó èçâèíÿòüñÿ, òî îí õðåíîâûé îðàêóë! Äâà ÷àñà â äåíü? Îòëè÷íî, áóäåò åìó äâà ÷àñà â äåíü!   
  
Øóëüäèõ âçÿë ñî ñòîëà «Ïðàêòè÷åñêèé êóðñ íåìåöêîãî ÿçûêà» è ðàñêðûë êíèãó òàì, ãäå áûëà çàêëàäêà. - ×òî òóò ó íàñ? Prasense? Îòëè÷íî...   
  
Ïîñëåäíèå íàäåæäû Íàãè óìèðàëè â ñòðàøíûõ ìó÷åíèÿõ.   
  
* * *  
  
- Ich…  
  
- …studiere.  
  
- Du…  
  
- …studierst.  
  
- Er…  
  
-…studiert.   
  
-Wir…  
  
-…studieren.  
  
- Ihr…  
  
- …studiert.  
  
- Sie…  
  
- …studieren.  
  
- Ich…  
  
- …schreibe.  
  
- Du… Íå ïðàâèëüíî, schriebst!  
  
- ß åùå íå ñêàçàë!  
  
- Òû ïîäóìàë!  
  
Íàãè îáðå÷åííî âçäîõíóë. Îíè çàíèìàëèñü óæå ïîëòîðà ÷àñà, è åùå ïîë÷àñà íàçàä îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî Øóëüäèõó ñëåäîâàëî áû ðîäèòüñÿ ëåò íà ñåìüäåñÿò – âîñåìüäåñÿò ðàíüøå: èç íåãî ïîëó÷èëñÿ áû âåëèêîëåïíûé äîçíàâàòåëü â Ãåñòàïî. Íàãè ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå Øóëüäèõà â ôîðìå. Ïîëó÷èëîñü… î÷åíü îðãàíè÷íî.   
  
- Er…  
  
-…schriebt….  
  
Ê êîíöó âòîðîãî ÷àñà Íàãè ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ êàê îñíîâàòåëüíî âûæàòûé ëèìîí. Øóëüäèõ, íàîáîðîò, ñîâåðøåííî íå óñòàë è äàæå ïðèøåë â îòëè÷íîå íàñòðîåíèå.   
  
- Íó ÷òî, ïî-ìîåìó, ïîëó÷èëîñü íåïëîõî… Íà ñåãîäíÿ ñ òåáÿ õâàòèò. - Íåìåö ñ ñàìûì äîâîëüíûì âèäîì îãëÿäåë ðåçóëüòàòû ñâîåé ðàáîòû. Ðåçóëüòàòû íàõîäèëèñü â ïîëóäîõëîì ñîñòîÿíèè. – À ïðîäîëæèì ìû çàâòðà, â ýòî æå âðåìÿ…  
  
- Øó, à ìîæåò…  
  
- Äàæå íå äóìàé! Ñàì âèíîâàò. Íàäî áûëî ìåíüøå çëèòü Áðýäëè. – Øóëüäèõ óëûáíóëñÿ ñàìîé î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé è èçäåâàòåëüñêîé óëûáêîé. – Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Katzchen!  
  
* * *   
  
Íàãè ñèäåë íà ïîäîêîííèêå ó ñåáÿ â êîìíàòå è ðàññåÿíî ðèñîâàë ÷åðòèêîâ â òåòðàäêå ïî íåìåöêîìó. Îäèí èç ÷åðòèêîâ áûë â î÷êàõ, äðóãîé â áàíäàíå è îáà êîãî-òî ïîäîçðèòåëüíî íàïîìèíàëè. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè Íàãè ïîãëÿäûâàë íà îêíî, çà êîòîðûì ñãóùàëèñü ñóìåðêè. Ðåáÿòà óæå, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ñîáðàëèñü… Îò îäíîé ýòîé ìûñëè íà äóøå ñòàëî íåîáûêíîâåííî ïàðøèâî. Íàãè áðîñèë òåòðàäêó íà ñòîë è óòêíóëñÿ íîñîì â êîëåíêè.  
  
Äâåðü òèõîíüêî ñêðèïíóëà è â êîìíàòó ïðîñêîëüçíóë Ôàðôàðåëëî.   
  
- Ìì… Íàãè?  
  
- Çàõîäè, Äæåé, òû íå ïîìåøàåøü… ×òî ó íèõ òàì? – Íàãè êèâíóë â ñòîðîíó äâåðè.  
  
- Ðóãàþòñÿ. – Ëàêîíè÷íî îòâåòèë èðëàíäåö. – Ñíà÷àëà Áðýäëè îðàë íà Øó. Ïîòîì Øó îðàë íà Áðýäëè. Ïîòîì ñòàëè îðàòü îáà è ÿ óøåë. Ó òåáÿ òèõî.  
  
Íàãè òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îí ñîñðåäîòî÷åíî èçó÷àë ÷åðíûå âåòêè çà îêíîì. Ôàðôàðåëëî ñåë íà êðîâàòü è ìîë÷à íàáëþäàë çà çåëåíûìè áóêîâêàìè çàñòàâêè íà ýêðàíå íîóòáóêà. Â êîìíàòå äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî òèõî. Íàãè âçäîõíóë åùå ðàç.  
  
- Äæåé, íó äàëñÿ èì ìîé íåìåöêèé… Ïîíèìàåøü, óæå äâå íåäåëè îäíî è òî æå… Ó íèõ ïðîáëåìû, à îòòÿãèâàþòñÿ îáà íà ìíå!  
  
Ôàðôàðåëëî ñî÷óâñòâåííî êèâíóë. Íàãè ïðîäîëæàë.  
  
- Áðýä çëèòñÿ íà Øóëüäèõà, ïîòîìó ÷òî Øóëüäèõ øëÿåòñÿ íåèçâåñòíî ãäå. Øóëüäèõ çëèòñÿ íà Áðýäà è îò ýòîãî åùå áîëüøå øëÿåòñÿ íåèçâåñòíî ãäå. Òîãäà Áðýä çàÿâëÿåò, ÷òî Øóëüäèõó ñîâñåì íàïëåâàòü íà ìîþ ó÷åáó. Øóëüäèõ îòâå÷àåò, ÷òî åìó íå íàïëåâàòü, õëîïàåò äâåðüþ è èäåò çàíèìàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé. – Íàãè ñåðäèòî øìûãíóë íîñîì. – À â÷åðà Øóëüäèõ âåðíóëñÿ óòðîì, íàòêíóëñÿ íà Áðýäà íà êóõíå, è îíè îðàëè äðóã íà äðóãà öåëûõ ïîë÷àñà. À ïîòîì Øóëüäèõ çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ ó÷èòü íàèçóñòü òàáëèöó ñèëüíûõ ãëàãîëîâ…  
  
- Êîðî÷å, òû ïîïàë. – Êîíñòàòèðîâàë Ôàðôàðåëëî.   
  
- Òî÷íî… - Íàãè ñíîâà óòêíóëñÿ â êîëåíêè. – È ÷òî äåëàòü, à?  
  
Ñíîâà ïîâèñëî ìîë÷àíèå. Ôàðôàðåëëî ïîâåðòåë â ðóêàõ ñêëàäíîé íîæ:  
  
- Ïî-ìîåìó, èì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü.  
  
- Òû ñìååøüñÿ? – Íàãè ôûðêíóë. – Îíè íå ðàçãîâàðèâàþò. Îíè æå äåñÿòè ìèíóò íå ìîãóò ïðîáûòü â îäíîé êîìíàòå…  
  
Îí ñíîâà óñòàâèëñÿ â îêíî. ×åðíûå âåòêè íà òåìíî-ñèíåì íåáå è áëåäíîå çàðåâî íàä âå÷åðíèì ãîðîäîì.  
  
Äâåðü õëîïíóëà òàê, ÷òî èðëàíäåö íåðâíî äåðíóëñÿ, à Íàãè ÷óòü íå ñëåòåë ñ ïîäîêîííèêà.   
  
- Èçâèíè, çàäåðæàëñÿ… - çëîé è ðàñòðåïàííûé íåìåö òîëüêî ÷òî çàêîí÷èë âûÿñíÿòü îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Êðîóôîðäîì. – Äæåé, áóäü òàê äîáð, ñâàëè îòñþäà ê ÷åðòîâîé ìàòåðè…  
  
Íå óñïåë Øóëüäèõ äîãîâîðèòü, êàê Ôàðôàðåëëî áåñøóìíîé òåíüþ ñêîëüçíóë â êîðèäîð.  
  
* * *   
  
Ñ ñàìîãî óòðà øåë ñíåã. Íà òðîòóàðàõ è äîðîãàõ îí òóò æå ïðåâðàùàëñÿ â ñåðîå ìåñèâî, íî íà êðûøàõ, äåðåâüÿõ è ãàçîíàõ ëåæàë ìÿãêîé áåëîé ïåðèíîé. Óäèâèòåëüíàÿ êðàñîòà è ðåäêîñòíîå áåäñòâèå äëÿ êîììóíàëüíûõ ñëóæá íåïðèâû÷íîãî ê ñíåãîïàäàì ãîðîäà. Çàòî îò òàêîé ïîãîäû ñòàëî êàê-òî òèøå äàæå â äîìå ó Øâàðö. Òîëüêî Íàãè ñåãîäíÿ áûëî ïëîõî, êàê íèêîãäà:  
  
- O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,  
  
wie grun sind deine Blatter…  
  
Îí ñòîÿë è, ìðà÷íî óñòàâèâøèñü â ïîòîëîê, íàðàñïåâ äåêëàìèðîâàë ñòèõè èç òàê íàçûâàåìîé «ðîæäåñòâåíñêîé ïîäáîðêè». Øóëüäèõ áûë íà ðåäêîñòü èçîáðåòàòåëüíûì ñàäèñòîì.  
  
- Du grunst nicht nur zur Sommerszeit,  
  
nein, auch im Winter, wenn es schneit.  
  
O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,  
  
wie true sind deine Blatter…  
  
Íàãè îò âñåé äóøè íåíàâèäåë ïðîêëÿòîå ïèõòîâîå äåðåâî, åãî çåëåíûå âåòêè, ñòðîéíûé ñòâîë è äàëåå ïî òåêñòó. Îí òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë ìåæäó ñòðîôàìè è íåçàìåòíî ñêîñèë ãëàçà íà Øóëüäèõà. Íåìåö ñèäåë íà ïîäîêîííèêå, ïðèæàâøèñü ëèöîì ê õîëîäíîìó ñòåêëó, è áîëòàë íîãîé â òàêò ñòèõàì. Íà óëèöå Êðîóôîðä âîçèëñÿ ñ ìàøèíîé. Ïðèïàðêîâàííûé ïîä îêíàìè ÁÌÂ çà íî÷ü îñíîâàòåëüíî çàìåëî ñíåãîì: áóäóùåå íå ñî÷ëî íóæíûì ïðåäóïðåäèòü Îðàêóëà î íåáîëüøîì èçìåíåíèè ïîãîäû. Øóëüäèõ çà÷àðîâàííî ñëåäèë çà òåì, êàê ëèäåð Øâàðö ñòðÿõèâàë ñíåã ñ êàïîòà è ëîáîâîãî ñòåêëà.   
  
- Falle, falle, gelbes Blatt,  
  
Rotes Blatt, gelbes Blatt!  
  
Bis der Baum kein Blatt  
  
mehr hat – weggetlogen  
  
alle!...  
  
Êðîóôîðä êèíóë ùåòêó â áàãàæíèê è ïîïûòàëñÿ çàâåñòè ìàøèíó. Íî ìàøèíà çà íî÷ü óñïåëà ïðîìåðçíóòü è ïîòîìó òîëüêî èçäàëà íåîïðåäåëåííûé çâóê. Àìåðèêàíåö âêëþ÷èë ìîòîð íà ðàçîãðåâ, âûøåë íàðóæó, óñòàëî ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê êàïîòó è íà÷àë ñ òîñêîé âñìàòðèâàòüñÿ â ïàäàþùèé ñíåã. Êðîóôîðä íå ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî çà íèì íàáëþäàþò. Øóëüäèõ åëå çàìåòíî óëûáíóëñÿ äî ñòðàííîãî òåïëîé óëûáêîé. Îí äàæå íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî åìó óæå ìèíóò äåñÿòü ðàññêàçûâàþò ñ÷èòàëî÷êó ïðî îñåííèå ëèñòüÿ.  
  
Íàãè óõìûëüíóëñÿ. Ó íåãî íà÷àë ñêëàäûâàòüñÿ ñîâåðøåííî çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ïëàí…  
  
- Íàãè? Òû ÷òî ìíå ðàññêàçûâàåøü?  
  
Ìàëü÷èê ÷óòü íå ïîäïðûãíóë. Òåïåðü óæå îí íå çàìåòèë, êàê Øóëüäèõ ñ ðàçî÷àðîâàííûì âçäîõîì îòîðâàëñÿ îò îêíà. Ìàøèíà çàâåëàñü, è, ðàçáðûçãèâàÿ ñíåæíîå ìåñèâî, âûåõàëà íà øîññå.   
  
- Èçâèíè, Øó, ÿ îòâëåêñÿ…  
  
- Èíòåðåñíî ìíå çíàòü, íà ÷òî…   
  
- Íó…  
  
- Íó òàê çàêàí÷èâàé ýòó åðóíäó è ðàññêàçûâàé! È ñêàæè ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ÿ íå çàñòàâëÿþ òåáÿ ïåòü… Ïîòîìó ÷òî âîîáùå-òî ýòî ïåñíÿ.  
  
Íàãè êðîòêî âçäîõíóë è ñíîâà óñòàâèëñÿ â ïîòîëîê:  
  
- O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,  
  
du kannst mir sehr gefallen!  
  
Wie oft hat nicht zur Weihnachtzeit  
  
Ein Baum von dir mich hoch erfreut!  
  
Êàæåòñÿ, îí íà÷àë èñïûòûâàòü ÷òî-òî âðîäå íåæíûõ ÷óâñòâ â îòíîøåíèè ïðîêëÿòîé ¸ëî÷êè… Îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî îáäóìàòü íåêîòîðûå äåòàëè. Íî ýòî óæå êîãäà ðÿäîì íå áóäåò Øóëüäèõà.   
  
* * *   
  
Íàäî áûëî äîæäàòüñÿ ïîäõîäÿùåãî ìîìåíòà. Íàïðèìåð, òðåáîâàëîñü îòñóòñòâèå Ôàðôàðåëëî. Öåëóþ íåäåëþ Íàãè ó÷èë ïàäåæíûå ôîðìû ìåñòîèìåíèé è òåðïåëèâî æäàë. È âîò âî âðåìÿ ïåðâîé ïîñëå äîëãîãî ïåðåðûâà ìèññèè èðëàíäåö òàê ðàçîøåëñÿ, ÷òî òîëüêî ñîâìåñòíûìè óñèëèÿìè Øóëüäèõà è Êðîóôîðäà åãî óäàëîñü âûãðóçèòü èç ìàøèíû, äîòàùèòü äî äîìà è óïàêîâàòü â ðóáàøêó. Â ïîäâàë îíè çàïèõèâàëè åãî òîæå âäâîåì ïîä ðóãàíü íà äâóõ ÿçûêàõ. Íàêîíåö, äâåðü ïîäâàëà ñ ãðîìêèì ëÿçãîì çàõëîïíóëàñü. Êðîóôîðä îòðÿõíóë ïèäæàê, ïîïðàâèë ÷óäîì óöåëåâøèå î÷êè è íå ãîâîðÿ íè ñëîâà óøåë íàâåðõ.   
  
- È òåáå òîæå ñïàñèáî çà ïîìîùü, Áðýäëè…  
  
Íåìåö óñòàëî ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòåíå è äîñòàë ïà÷êó ñèãàðåò. Îí êàê ðàç øàðèë â êàðìàíå â ïîèñêàõ çàæèãàëêè, êàê âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî òèõîíüêî äåðãàþò çà ðóêàâ.   
  
- Øó…  
  
- ×åãî òåáå, Íàãè?  
  
Íàãè íåìíîãî âèíîâàòî ðàññìàòðèâàë ïîë ïîä íîãàìè:  
  
- Òû çíàåøü, Øó, óæå âîñåìü ÷àñîâ…  
  
Íåìåö ÷èðêíóë çàæèãàëêîé:   
  
- È ÷òî?   
  
- Íó, â âîñåìü ÷àñîâ ìû îáû÷íî ñàäèìñÿ çàíèìàòüñÿ…  
  
- Íàãè, íå èçäåâàéñÿ… Ñíà÷àëà ìèññèÿ, ïîòîì ÷îêíóòûé Ôàðôàðåëëî, òåïåðü åùå è òû ñî ñâîèìè çàíÿòèÿìè. Äàâàé óñòðîèì âûõîäíîé.  
  
- Øó, ó ìåíÿ çàâòðà êîíòðîëüíàÿ ïî ñèëüíûì ãëàãîëàì...Î÷åíü âàæíàÿ êîíòðîëüíàÿ… Ïîæàëóéñòà, Øó!– Íàãè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà íåìöà.   
  
Ìèíóò ïÿòü Øóëüäèõ âûäåðæèâàë óìîëÿþùèé âçãëÿä. Ïîòîì òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë è ïîãàñèë íåäîêóðåííóþ ñèãàðåòó.  
  
- Ëàäíî… Íî òîëüêî áûñòðî!  
  
- Êîíå÷íî, êîíå÷íî, Øó! Ñïàñèáî òåáå îãðîìíîå!  
  
Íåìåö îáðå÷åííî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ëåñòíèöå. Íàãè òèõîíüêî óëûáíóëñÿ ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé.  
  
Øóëüäèõ òÿæåëî îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïîäîêîííèê.   
  
- Äàâàé ñþäà ñâîé ó÷åáíèê…  
  
- Àãà…  
  
Íàãè ïîøàðèë íà ñòîëå. Çàãëÿíóë â ÿùèê ñòîëà. Ïîñìîòðåë ïîä ñòîëîì.   
  
- Îé, èçâèíè… Îí â ñóìêå, à ñóìêà ëåæèò â ãîñòèíîé… Ìèíóòêó, ÿ ñåé÷àñ ïðèíåñó! – Íàãè âñêî÷èë è ÷åðåç ìèíóòó ðàçäàëñÿ òîïîò åãî íîã íà ëåñòíèöå. ×åðåç êàêèõ-òî ÷åòâåðòü ÷àñà îí âåðíóëñÿ ñ ñóìêîé. Óæå çëîé íåìåö äîêóðèâàë òðåòüþ ñèãàðåòó.   
  
- Ïðîñòè, Øó, îíà áûëà ïîä ñòîëèêîì.  
  
Íåìåö ñíîâà âçäîõíóë è ðàñêðûë ó÷åáíèê.   
  
- Êàê âñåãäà: ÿ äèêòóþ òåáå èíôèíèòèâ, à òû çàïèñûâàåøü ïåðôåêò è èìïåðôåêò. Ïîíÿë?  
  
- Àãà… - Íàãè ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî êîïàëñÿ â ñóìêå. – Ïðîñòè, íî ÿ, êàæåòñÿ, ðó÷êó çàáûë… Äà, ÿ åå, ïîõîæå, âûëîæèë íà êóõíå. Äà, òî÷íî, ðÿäîì ñ òåëåôîííîé êíèæêîé. Ïîäîæäè, ïîæàëóéñòà, ÿ ìèãîì!  
  
Ïðåæäå ÷åì Øóëüäèõ óñïåë ÷òî-íèáóäü ñêàçàòü, Íàãè èñ÷åç. Ñíîâà ðàçäàëñÿ äðîáíûé òîïîò íîã. Êîãäà ÷åðåç äâàäöàòü ìèíóò Íàãè ïîÿâèëñÿ ñ ðó÷êîé, íåìåö íàõîäèëñÿ óæå â ñîñòîÿíèè áåëîãî êàëåíèÿ.   
  
- Èçâèíè, îíà îêàçàëàñü â ãîñòèíîé…   
  
Íåìåö ñòèñíóë çóáû:  
  
- Õîòü áóìàãà ó òåáÿ åñòü?  
  
- Êîíå÷íî åñòü! – Íàãè äîñòàë òîëñòóþ ïà÷êó ÷èñòûõ ëèñòîâ.   
  
Íåìåö íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëñÿ.  
  
- Ëàäíî… Ïîåõàëè: abwaschen…  
  
- Îõ, Øó… Ïðîñòè… Êàæåòñÿ, ïàñòà êîí÷èëàñü… Íî íè÷åãî, ó Áðýäëè òî÷íî åñòü, ÿ ñåé÷àñ ñáåãàþ è ïðèíåñó… – Íàãè ñíîâà âñêî÷èë, íî Øóëüäèõ áûë áûñòðåå.  
  
- Ñèäåòü! ß ñàì ïðèíåñó! - áîðìî÷à ÷òî-òî ïðî «óæå ñîðîê ìèíóò» è «ê ÷åðòîâîé ìàòåðè» îí âûøåë â êîðèäîð.  
  
* * *  
  
Øóëüäèõ îñòîðîæíî ïîâåðíóë äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó è îñòîðîæíî ïîòÿíóë äâåðü íà ñåáÿ. Â êîìíàòå áûëî òåìíî. Åäèíñòâåííîå îñâåùåíèå – ôîíàðü íà óëèöå. Â âàííîé øóìåëà âîäà. Øóëüäèõ ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âçäîõíóë è ñêîëüçíóë âíóòðü. Íà ñòîëå, ðÿäîì ñ áëåäíî ñâåòÿùèìñÿ ìîíèòîðîì, ñòîÿëà ïîäñòàâêà ñ ðó÷êàìè. Íåìåö âçÿë îäíó, ïîâåðòåë â ðóêàõ, ïîäóìàë è âçÿë äðóãóþ. Ïîòîì ñ èíòåðåñîì ïðîáåæàëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ïî ñòîëó. Äèñêè â ïîäñòàâêå – åñòåñòâåííî! - ïðîãðàììû è òîëüêî ïðîãðàììû. Ïîìèãèâàþùèé çåëåíîé ëàìïî÷êîé ïðèíòåð. Ñêîëîòûå ñêðåïêîé ñ÷åòà. Ñòîïêà áóìàã.   
  
Ùåëêíóë âûêëþ÷àòåëü è íåìåö äåðíóëñÿ îò íåîæèäàííîñòè.  
  
- Øóëüäèõ! Êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?  
  
Íåìåö îáåðíóëñÿ è çàìåð. Íà ïîðîãå âàííîé ñòîÿë êðàéíå íåäîâîëüíûé Êðîóôîðä. Ñ ìîêðûìè âîëîñàìè, áîñèêîì, â õàëàòå, íî óæå â î÷êàõ.   
  
- Áóäåøü ëþáîâàòüñÿ äàëüøå, èëè âñå æå îòâåòèøü?   
  
Øóëüäèõ ïðèâû÷íî óõìûëüíóëñÿ è ùåëêíóë àâòîðó÷êîé:   
  
- Êîíå÷íî, îòâå÷ó! Øàðþñü ïî òâîåìó ñòîëó â ïîèñêàõ ñåêðåòîâ, êîòîðûå ìîæíî ïðîäàòü Êðèòèêåð… Íå ïîäñêàæåøü, ÷òî ëó÷øå – äèñê ñ «Äîìàøíåé áóõãàëòåðèåé» èëè ñ÷åò çà òåëåôîí?  
  
Êðîóôîðä ïðåçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóë:   
  
- Ïîíÿòíî… Çàáèðàé, ÷òî íàäî è, áóäü äîáð, ïðîâàëèâàé. Ìíå åùå ðàáîòàòü. – Îí ïðîøåë ìèìî íåìöà, áóäòî òîò áûë ïóñòûì ìåñòîì è ñåë çà êîìïüþòåð. Îò äâèæåíèÿ ìûøêîé ìîíèòîð çàñâåòèëñÿ.   
  
Øóëüäèõ ñìåðèë ñïèíó Êðîóôîðäà çëûì âçãëÿäîì è ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê äâåðè:   
  
- Äà… Êîíå÷íî.  
  
Îí ïîâåðíóë ðó÷êó è òîëêíóë äâåðü. Äâåðü íå ïîääàëàñü. Øóëüäèõ ïîäåðãàë ðó÷êó è òîëêíóë ñèëüíåå. Êðîóôîðä ñòó÷àë ïî êëàâèàòóðå, íå îáðàùàÿ íè ìàëåéøåãî âíèìàíèÿ íà ïîñòîðîííèå øîðîõè. Øóëüäèõ âçäîõíóë è äåðíóë ñî âñåé ñèëû. Áåçðåçóëüòàòíî.  
  
- Áðýäëè…   
  
- Òû åùå çäåñü?  
  
- Âèäèøü ëè, Áðýäëè, ÿ åùå çäåñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî òâîÿ ÷åðòîâà äâåðü…  
  
- Íó ÷òî òàì åùå ñ ìîåé äâåðüþ? Ïóñòè! - Êðîóôîðä ðàçäðàæåííî âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà. – Íè ÷åðòà íå óìååøü…  
  
Îí ïîâåðíóë ðó÷êó è òîëêíóë äâåðü. Íèêàêîé ðåàêöèè. Øóëüäèõ òîðæåñòâóþùå óëûáíóëñÿ. Êðîóôîðä áðîñèë íà íåãî çëîé âçãëÿä è òîëêíóë äâåðü ñèëüíåå. Äâåðü íå øåëîõíóëàñü.  
  
- Ïîõîæå, ïðèäåòñÿ çâàòü Íàãè è âûøèáàòü òâîþ äâåðü…  
  
- ß òåáå âûøèáó! Îíà æå ñîâñåì íîâàÿ! Òóò ïðîñòî ÷òî-òî ñ çàìêîì… Îòîéäè è íå ìåøàéñÿ.  
  
Øóëüäèõ ïîñëóøíî óñåëñÿ íà ñòîë è, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, ïðèíÿëñÿ ñ èíòåðåñîì íàáëþäàòü çà åãî âîçíåé.   
  
×åðåç ïîë÷àñà Êðîóôîðä óñòàëî ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòåíå:   
  
– Âñå, ìíå ýòî íàäîåëî! Çîâè Íàãè, ïóñòü âûøèáàåò ýòó ÷åðòîâó äâåðü!  
  
Íåìåö ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà Íàãè. Ìàëü÷èê áûë ó ñåáÿ â êîìíàòå.   
  
*Nennen – nannte – genannt; raten – riet – geraten; rufen – rief – gerufen; scheinen – schien – geschienen…*  
  
*Íàãè…*  
  
*Schlafen – schlief – geschlafen…*  
  
*Íàãè!*  
  
*Schlagen – schlug – geschlagen…*  
  
*ÍÀÃÈ!!!*  
  
Òàêîé ñèëû âîçäåéñòâèÿ õâàòèëî áû, ÷òîáû ïîäíÿòü ìåðòâîãî, íî Íàãè áûë ñëèøêîì çàíÿò ñèëüíûìè ãëàãîëàìè.  
  
*Schlagen – schlug – geschlagen…*  
  
Øóëüäèõ îñòàâèë áåñïîëåçíûå ïîïûòêè.  
  
- Ãëóõî. Íå äîêðè÷àòüñÿ. Õóæå, ÷åì ñêàíèðîâàòü òðóï.  
  
Êðîóôîðä òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë:  
  
- Îòëè÷íî! Ïðîñòî ëó÷øå íå ïðèäóìàåøü!  
  
È â òó æå ìèíóòó ñâåò æàëîáíî ìèãíóë è ïîãàñ. Êîìïüþòåð æàëîáíî ùåëêíóë è çàòèõ, ïîõîðîíèâ òðè íåñîõðàíåííûõ ëèñòà ðàñ÷åòîâ. Èíòóèöèÿ ñûãðàëà ñ ëèäåðîì Øâàðö î÷åðåäíóþ ãàäêóþ øóòêó.  
  
- ×åååðò… - òîëüêî è ñìîã ïðîòÿíóòü Êðîóôîðä. – Íàì íóæíà ñîáñòâåííàÿ ïîäñòàíöèÿ. Ýòè èäèîòû îïÿòü îáåñòî÷èëè êâàðòàë…  
  
Øóëüäèõ óõìûëüíóëñÿ:  
  
- Íå îáîëüùàéñÿ… Ôîíàðè ãîðÿò. Çíà÷èò, ýòî íàøà ïðîâîäêà è åå ñíîâà ïðèäåòñÿ ìåíÿòü. Â êîòîðûé ðàç çà ýòîò ãîä?  
  
Êðîóôîðä çëîáíî ñâåðêíóë î÷êàìè íà áåñïå÷íî áîëòàþùåãî íîãîé íåìöà:  
  
- Íó êîíå÷íî… Ìîæåøü ÿçâèòü ñêîëüêî âëåçåò, òåáå æå êàê âñåãäà íà âñå íàïëåâàòü! È íà òî, ñêîëüêî äåíåã ÿ óãðîõàë â ýòó… ïðîâîäêó â ïðîøëûé ðàç, è íà òî, ñêîëüêî ïðèäåòñÿ ñ íåé âîçèòüñÿ, è íà òî, ÷òî ìû êàê ìèíèìóì äî çàâòðàøíåãî âå÷åðà ñèäèì áåç ñâåòà… - Îí ïåðåâåë äûõàíèå. – È íà òî, ÷òî òåïåðü íàäî ñíèìàòü äâåðü è ìåíÿòü çàìîê, òåáå òîæå íàïëåâàòü. Êîãäà òåáå âîîáùå áûëî äåëî äî òîãî, ÷òî òâîðèòñÿ â ýòîì äîìå?  
  
Øóëüäèõ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèâû÷íîå è ïðèÿòíîå îùóùåíèå ÿðîñòè, âûòåñíÿþùåé âñå îñòàëüíûå ýìîöèè è ìûñëè:   
  
- Äà? È ÷òî ÿ, ïî òâîåìó, äîëæåí äåëàòü? Çàñòðåëèòüñÿ îò ãîðÿ? Ïîâåñèòüñÿ íà îáðûâêàõ ïðîâîäêè? Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ âîæóñü ñ Íàãè è åãî íåìåöêèì êàê ÷åðòîâà ãóâåðíàíòêà…  
  
- Òîëüêî ýòî íå ìåøàåò òåáå ïî-ïðåæíåìó øëÿòüñÿ íåèçâåñòíî ãäå êàæäóþ íî÷ü! – Êðîóôîðä âñêî÷èë íà íîãè è ïðèíÿëñÿ íåðâíî ìåðèòü êîìíàòó øàãàìè. Øóëüäèõ ñëåäèë çà íèì çëûì âçãëÿäîì. – ß äóìàë, òåáå áóäåò ïîëåçíî õîòü ÷åì-òî çàíÿòüñÿ äîìà… Íåò, òû òîëüêî ñòàë óõîäèòü ïîçæå! Êàê áóäòî íèêòî íå ñëûøèò, êàê òû øóðøèøü â ïðèõîæåé! – Îí ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ è îáëîêîòèëñÿ íà ñòîë. – À íàóòðî çàÿâëÿåøüñÿ â øåñòîì ÷àñó, ïüåøü êîôå ëèòðàìè è ïûòàåøüñÿ ñïðÿòàòü ñèíÿêè íà øåå! ×åðò… Êàê æå ìíå íàäîåë âåñü ýòîò áåäëàì!  
  
Íà ýòîé ñòàäèè ðàçãîâîðà êîìó-íèáóäü ïîëàãàëîñü õëîïíóòü äâåðüþ è èñ÷åçíóòü. Íî òàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè íå áûëî è â êîìíàòå ñòàëî íåîáûêíîâåííî òèõî. Ïðîåõàëà ìàøèíà è ñâåò ôàð ñêîëüçíóë ïî ïîòîëêó è ñòåíàì. Êðîóôîðä çëî ïîñìîòðåë â íàãëûå, áëåñòÿùèå è çà êàêèì-òî ÷åðòîì ñìåþùèåñÿ ãëàçà.   
  
- À ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî êòî-òî ðåâíóåò…   
  
È ðàíüøå, ÷åì Îðàêóë ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ îò âîçìóùåíèÿ, ëîâêèå ðóêè ïðèòÿíóëè åãî çà âîðîòíèê õàëàòà, à ÷óæèå ãóáû âïèëèñü â åãî ñîáñòâåííûå.   
  
Ïîöåëóé äëèëñÿ ìèíóòû äâå, íî Êðîóôîðäó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå ïÿòíàäöàòü. Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îíè ïðîñòî ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, ïåðåâîäÿ äûõàíèå. Çà êàêóþ-òî ñåêóíäó Øóëüäèõ óñïåë ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî åñëè ñåé÷àñ Êðîóôîðä ðåøèò âûøèáèòü äâåðü åãî ãîëîâîé, òî áóäåò èìåòü íà ýòî ïîëíîå ïðàâî. Íàêîíåö, àìåðèêàíåö îòäûøàëñÿ:   
  
- À ñ ÷åãî òû âîîáùå ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí òåáÿ ðåâíîâàòü?  
  
À ïîòîì íàêëîíèëñÿ è òðåáîâàòåëüíî ïîöåëîâàë íåìöà â îòâåò.   
  
Ãóáû ñêîëüçíóëè ïî ñêóëàì è îïóñòèëèñü íà øåþ. Ñíîâà ïîäíÿëèñü ââåðõ. Ãîðÿ÷èå ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè ïîä âîðîòíèê ðóáàøêè. Ëèõîðàäî÷íî ðàññòåãíóëè îäíó ïóãîâèöó. Îòîðâàëè âòîðóþ è òðåòüþ. Ïàëüöû ïðîáåæàëèñü ïî êëþ÷èöàì.  
  
*Áðýäëè…* – òåïåðü ïî êëþ÷èöàì ïóòåøåñòâîâàëè ãóáû, è Øóëüäèõ ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ãîëîâà ïîñòåïåííî îòêàçûâàåòñÿ åìó ñëóæèòü. Íî êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ñîçíàíèÿ ïðîäîëæàëà áîðîòüñÿ. – *Áðýäëè… òàì… òàì Íàãè… æäåò…* - Ïàëüöû äîáðàëèñü äî ïðÿæêè ðåìíÿ, è íåìåö íà ñåêóíäó çàäîõíóëñÿ. – *Ó íåãî çàâòðà… êîíòðîëüíàÿ…*  
  
Îòâåò ïîñëåäîâàë íå ñðàçó:  
  
* Óæå íå ìàëåíüêèé… ñàì ðàçáåðåòñÿ…*  
  
Ïðÿæêà òèõîíüêî ùåëêíóëà è ñäàëàñü. Øóëüäèõ òèõî çàñòîíàë. Êîíòðîëüíàÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî è áåñïîâîðîòíî îòïðàâèëàñü ê ÷åðòó.  
  
* * *  
  
Êíèæíûé øêàô èç ÷åðíîãî äåðåâà ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ â âîçäóõ è ëåãêî ñêîëüçíóë â ñòîðîíó, îñâîáîäèâ äâåðü. Íàãè ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê äâåðè è ïðèñëóøàëñÿ. Ðàçäðàæåííûå ãîëîñà ñòèõëè ìèíóò äåñÿòü íàçàä è òåïåðü óñòóïèëè ìåñòî èíòðèãóþùèì øîðîõàì. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. Ïîõîæå, âñå ïîëó÷èëîñü, è îí èìåë âñå îñíîâàíèÿ ãîðäèòüñÿ ñîáîé.   
  
Îí ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé, êàê áóäòî ýòî ìîãëî ïîìî÷ü âûòðÿñòè íàìåðòâî çàñòðÿâøèå â íåé ïðîêëÿòûå ñèëüíûå ãëàãîëû. Íå çàáûòü ïîáëàãîäàðèòü Ôàðôàðåëëî. Íå çàáûòü ñîåäèíèòü ïðîâîäà â ñòåíå íàä âõîäíîé äâåðüþ. È âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé ðàíüøå, ÷åì íàâåðõó êòî-íèáóäü ïðîñíåòñÿ. «Õîòÿ ýòî áóäåò íå òàê óæ òðóäíî» - Íàãè óëûáíóëñÿ åùå øèðå, çàêèíóë ñóìêó íà ïëå÷î è íà öûïî÷êàõ îòïðàâèëñÿ ê ëåñòíèöå.  
  
Êîíåö 


End file.
